Star-Crossed Love
by dracoismyfather1267
Summary: This is a story, about an average teenage girl, whose life got turned upside down because of two things. One being she found out she was a wizard and got dragged across seas to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Two being that once she got there, she fell completely and utterly in love with the complete asshole we all know and love as Draco Malfoy.
1. The Start

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or the idea of it. This takes place in modern day time and I did make up a new character, who you will meet in the first chapter. I use Draco's name yet this is a NEW GENERATION. Enjoy

One more minute, just one more minute. Maya was impatiently waiting for the school day to end. It had been her first day back ever since her "break" I guess you could say. The last couple months had been very rough for Maya and her family. She had had the happiest life with her father, mother and herself living in a suburb outside of the big city of Chicago. Maya led the normal teenage life being the captain of the cheerleading team and going to school everyday. One cold, icy winter day, her father was driving her to school. They were in a rush. Maya woke up late and her father was speeding to get his daughter to school on time. They were turning the last corner when her father completely lost control of the car. It had skidded around and spun for what felt like hours until it came to a stop and tipped over. It had tipped over on the drivers side where she saw her father die, quite literally, in front of her eyes. Maya had made it out of the accident okay, but her father did not. She took off a month and a half of school, which was the reason she was sitting in this classroom right now. She missed so much that she had to take summer school to pass the 8th grade.

The bell finally rung and she was free from hell. She had walked home from school and plopped down on the couch, took off her beloved doc martens and turned on the tv. Hours later her mother came home from work. Maya was worried about her mother. She lost her soul mate, the one person that understood her more than she understood herself. "I have takeout" her mother said in a tone that was a little too excited for it just being takeout. "Hmmm let me guess, Chinese?" "Yes!" her mother replied as they both made their way to the kitchen counter. As they were eating, they were just discussing the normal dinner discussions, how their day was, what they are doing tomorrow. At one point there was silence. "Do you think about him a lot?" Maya asked her mom. "Every second, every day" she replied. Maya stood up to give her mother a hug as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Maya said. She made her way to the front door and when she opened it she was never more confused in her life.

Outside her door were 3 strange looking people. The first was a very old man with long silver hair dressed in a burgundy robe with moon shaped glasses. The second was probably the tallest and biggest man she had ever seen. The third was a graying women with a very stern look on her face. Maya, being who she was said, "who the hell are you people." They then introduced themselves as Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Maya wondered why there were professors coming to her house. "Hi I'm…" "Maya", Dumbledore added. How did he know her name? "May we come in?" Dumbledore asked. "Sure" Maya said questionably as she led them into her living room.

Maya's mom entered the room too and asked who they were. Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall introduced themselves again as we all settled in. "I know you are probably wondering what we are all doing here and what we are" Dumbledore stated. "We are wizards" he stated. What the even hell are these people trying to pull Maya thought. Wizards don't exist, they're not real she kept telling herself, but then Dumbledore pulled out what look liked a wand and made the chair she was sitting fly. Okay she believed them now. Dumbledore paced towards Maya and said, "The reason we are here is because you are like us, you're a wizard Maya."


	2. The Reveal

You're a wizard Maya." The words kept replaying in her head. This couldn't be right, she couldn't possibly be a wizard. "There must be some sort of mistake, I can't be a wizard." Maya said. At this time Hagrid stood up, barely missing the top of her ceiling, "ever made something happen that you couldn't explain, when you were mad or angry." Always growing up, for some reason Maya could flip during cheerleading and tumble without a problem. She always did it on the first try and never needed help on anything. "Okay, maybe I have" she said. Dumbledore headed to my mom and said "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we will be taking your daughter there to learn magic for the next 4 years." Maya was at a lost for words, how could this be happening, she was going to be taken away and forced to learn magic. Dumbledore now turned toward Maya and started "Since you live in the United States, we missed your magically ability and did not recognize until now, so you are 3 years behind everyone your age, you will placed in class with other students your age and will be expected to learn quickly." Great Maya thought, now she is the American who is behind 3 years. "Hogwarts is in London so we will be teaching her a form of travel to get home quickly." Dumbledore said and then continued on to make a trunk appear with all of her things in it. She looked back by the couch and the doc martens she took off earlier were gone. Maya noticed that the trunk had the initials M.E.M. engraved on it, for Maya Elise Montgomery. It was for her. "Here are all her things in her trunk and term starts in 2 days so we will be taking Maya back with us to get all her supplies, I will give you two a minute to says your goodbyes" Dumbledore stated as he, Hagrid and McGonagall left the room.

Maya and her mother sat there in silence. How could this be happening? Maya couldn't leave her mother alone, completely alone. They both stood up and embraced each other in a hug. Maya whispered "I love you" into her mother's ear and she replied with "I love you too." They stayed here for a moment, in utter silence. Moments later Dumbledore walked back into the room and said, "I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but we must leave now." Maya and her mother released one another and said bye to each other. As Maya was walking out the door she look back at her mom who had tears in her eyes. She felt guilty for leaving her, but she couldn't pass up on the opportunity to learn magic. "Hold on to my shoulder" McGongall said and then she swished her wand and a second later, Maya was in London.

She was standing in front of this bar called the Leaky Caldron as McGonagall led Maya into there and up the stairs. "This is where you will be staying the next 2 nights" and then she turned around and went back down the stairs to find herself standing in front of a brick wall. McGonagall tapped on 6 different bricks that opened up to be a door to some sort of town. "This Maya, is Diagon Alley." It was beautiful, it truly was. She pointed toward a huge building and told Maya that was where she was supposed to exchange her muggle money for wizard money. McGonagall also gave her a supplies list. "I have to leave now, but I am prepared to see you on the first day of term" McGonagall stated and then she disappeared.

Now Maya was left all alone and completely lost. She went ahead toward Gringotts which was the wizarding bank and learned what exactly a Muggle was. Apparently a Muggle is a normal person without powers. She headed toward all the stores and got her robes and wand. She had decided that she had had enough for the day and would finish her shopping tomorrow.


End file.
